An electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or a fuel cell vehicle has been known as an electrically powered vehicle configured such that a traction motor can be driven using electric power from an in-vehicle power storage device represented by a rechargeable battery. For an electrically powered vehicle, a configuration for charging an in-vehicle power storage device by a power supply outside the vehicle (hereinafter also simply referred to as an “external power supply”) has been proposed. Charging the power storage device by the external power supply will hereinafter also be simply referred to as “external charging”.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-225587 (PTD 1) describes a configuration of an electrically powered vehicle equipped with a power storage device (a main battery) chargeable by an external power supply. PTD 1 describes that the electrically powered vehicle is provided with a receptacle for extracting alternating current electric power. The external charging is done via a power converter, which is capable of converting electric power bidirectionally, and hence receiving electric power from the main battery and converting it into alternate current electric power to allow the vehicle to generate electric power. If the external power supply is not connected to the vehicle, the vehicle can generate and output electric power through the receptacle.